Isolated
by Twenty-Twenty-One
Summary: Roxas was only trying to help her. After all, he loved to help people. In the end, he only succeeded in hurting her.


Isolated

A/n: This is another out-of-the-blue fic from me. I love it, but that may be a bit biased since I wrote it...

Anywhoo, it's a RokuNami fic. Not terribly long though. I also don't plan on making it a multi chapter story though. It's not what I was going for.

Gee, I hope this isn't sad. And no, I don't hate Naminé or Kairi. Sorry if this feels like I'm bashing them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. It would be too much of a hassle having everyone yell at ME for not getting KH3 out sooner.

Roxas clocked into the clinic with his card and slipped into his lab coat. The one thing he loved more than making music was working here. No one knee this about him, but he always wanted to feel like he was helpful. If someone needed his help, he'd be there.

Here at the clinic, he knew he was doing just that. His favorite, and most compliant, patient was what made it all worth it.

He waved to his fellow coworker before heading down the hall to his favorite patienit's room.

"Roxas, you know you have a different patient today, right?"

The blonde's face twisted into an expression of slight anger. "Why did they move me?"  
The taller blonde tried to hide his disgust with the situation. "New kid. Her name's Naminé Suto. No one wants to be around her."

"So they stick me with her?" he asked. By now, he was past slight anger, working his way up to full blown annoyance.

"They figured you wouldn't mind. You do love your patients. Plus, you were able to break Axel down with just one sentence.

That's why Axel was his favorite patient t. He was the easiest to break. When he first met the redhead, he was already throwing a fit. He was chucking things around the room violently. Since everyone else was too afraid to confront him, Roxas did.

Axel didn't even acknowledge his presence until Roxas closed the door behind him. Angry green orbs stared at calm blue ones. As soon as Axel opened his mouth to yell at him, Roxas held up a hand.

"You're upset because no one will listen, aren't you?" After a full minute of the redhead pacing, he dropped to his knees, nodding. Seconds later, he started to cry and tell Roxas everything.

He and the redhead had been close ever since.

"Even if I did mind, I'd still have to do it. They're just lucky I like new people."

"She's a bit emotional. One minute, she's smiling and laughing, then the next minute she's crying. I don't understand. And I'm certainly not going in there with that other personality."

Other personality? Those were the easiest ones to deal with! Well, to Roxas.

"Why not?" Roxas asked.

"Her other personality freaks me out. She calls her Kairi. Whenever she comes out, she starts describing murders that have never happened. And I hate it."

'Poor Demyx. He just doesn't have any patience for his patients'. Roxas laughed in his head at his own little joke.

"Have you even tried?" Roxas asked.

"Nope. I can already tell that she's gonna be someone I'll hate," Demyx scoffed.

Well that's just plain rude! He hasn't even gotten to know her yet! You cant judge a person without getting to know them! Especially someone with multiple personalities.

"That's not exactly fair, Demyx."

"Who cares? Anyway, I'm off to go visit my patient. See you later."

Roxas mumbled a goodbye as he checked the list on the wall for Naminé's room.

"Down the hall and to the left," he muttered.

XxX

"Hey there," Roxas grinned as he stepped inside the room. The blonde girl looked up and smiled.

"Oh, hello! You're Roxas, aren't you?" she asked. He didn't bother to ask how she knew his name. She probably learned it from one of the other helpers.

"I am. And you must be Naminé." She giggled, looking back down to a picture she was drawing.

He looked down at her information sheet on his clipboard.

'Naminé Suto. 22. 5'3. Multiple personality disorder. Kairi often tells her what to draw. When Kairi surfaces, it is best to just agree with everything she says. None of it is real.'

Taking a mental note of that, he sat down in the chair across from her. "What'cha drawing?" he asked softly.

"Her name is Eve. Eve Matthews. Kairi told me she's dying right now. That poor lady."

Roxas was unnerved. He'd heard that name before, but wasn't sure if it was the same woman. Wasn't that the name of his neighbor?  
Her head tilted as her hand began to scribble violently. He watched in awe as the grotesque picture came to life. It was almost as if he were staring right at the woman. Her throat was slit open and she appeared to be gasping for air.

At the very edge of the picture, he could barely make out the shadow of someone appearing to be leaving. Her hand abruptly stopped.

"Oh no..." She brought her hand up to the right hand corner of the page, writing down 6:33.

"What's that for?" he asked. That's what time they'll find her. She closed the book and sighed.

"Do you know who killed her?" Roxas asked.

"No. I can only know who the victim is," she answered softly. "They're why I cry a lot. I can always know how they died, but I never know who did it. And it makes me sad."

He watched as she wiped a few stray tears. Something in his heart pulled and tugged uncomfortably

XxX

He opened his door at 6:30, collapsing on the couch. He was extremely tired and just wanted to sleep.

"Eve, answer the door! This isn't funny anymore!" Roxas' eyes shot open as he ran out the door. A woman was knocking furiously at the door if the house next door.

"You told me you'd stay home tonight!" Roxas jogged over to her.

"Hey, what's wrong," he panted.

"Eve won't answer the door. I just hope she's alright," the brunette sighed.

Roxas fumbled with the knob, finding he couldn't open the door. Stepping back, he kicked the door open. The sight before him caused him to freeze.

It was exactly like Namine's picture. She was laying on the floor, throat cut open. His heart pounded inside his chest. Daring to look up, the first thing he saw was a clock.

6:33 pm...

XxX

The shorter blonde stomped into the doors of the clinic, slamming his hands down on the front desk.

"Am I on the list to see Naminé today?" he asked heatedly. Vexen flipped a page in the already open binder, shocked by Roxas' entrance.

"No, not toda-"

"Well PUT me on there! Now!"

Vexen raised an eyebrow. "What's the reason?"

Roxas gowled, grabbing Vexen by the collar of his shirt. "Naminé drew a picture of a woman dying yesterday. Said her name was Eve Matthews. She also said that they'd find her dead at 6:33. Tell me why an Eve Matthews was found dead yesterday at 6:33!?"

Vexen rolled his eyes. "You listened to that nonsense? She's in this clinic for a reason, Roxas. It was mere-"

"You're not going to stand here and tell me that it was a goddamn coincidence! I need to be o. the list to see her TODAY, Vexen!"

"Okay! But I'll only allow you thirty minutes."

"That's all I need..."

XxX

Roxas walked into the room where Naminé was being held. "Naminé, you remember the picture you drew yesterday?" he rushed.

She nodded. "Do you have more like it?"

She silently walked over to her bed, lifting the mattress and pulling out several more drawings. "Why do you ask?"

"I need you to write down the first and last names of the people on all of those pictures. I want to do a little research," he pleaded.

She hummed happily, conentrating on the name of the victims. Ten drawings were slid towards him. He smiled happily, thanking her for her held before dashing off to the computer room.

XxX

Angrily, Roxas walked into the break room, which consisted of Vexen, Demyx, Zexion, and Larxene. The others were still on duty.

"Here!" He slammed the drawings down into the table. "These are all of the pictures that were drawn by Naminé since she's been here..."

Demyx picked each of them up, rolling his eyes at the first picture.

"Guys, I don't think she needs to be here. I think she needs to be seen about. This could really help police investigations and-"

"Roxas, enough with this. Its just drawings. Don't be stupid," Larxene huffed.

"Just because she's crazy doesn't mean she needs to be helping the police. What kind of sense would that make? She's sick in the head," Demyx smirked.

"This is just stupid. It's a complete waste of time showing us this. Let alone believing the crap that comes out of her mouth, Vexen finished.

Roxas was appalled. How could they sit here and say such things about a patient!?

"No. You guys are the ones that are sick! You all need your licenses revoked! How dare you sit here and talk about her like that!? If she needed help, you'd only further confuse her with your ignorance! She needs understanding! Not judgement!"

"And what on earth had possibly made you believe in that foolishness?" Demyx laughed.

Roxas took his other hand from behind his back, slamming the research papers on the table. "These reports correspond with her pictures..."

Vexen lifted the papers up, skimming over each one. Every so often, he'd look up at one of the drawings.

"This is...astounding! She's a clairvoyant!" he laughed. "This is truly amazing! We have to call the news! Wait until they hear about this!"

Roxas heaved a sigh, glad that Vexen believed him.

XxX

The next day, Roxas walked in the clinic with a smile on his face.

"We've got another one. Let's go!" He watched as the police chief jogged towards the door.

"What's going on?" Roxas whispered to Vexen. All around him, he could see tables set up with paperwork strewn haphazardly onto of them. Several police men were crowded around the lobby, speaking into walky talkies.

"Naminé is helping out the police, just as you suggested," Vexen smiled

When he turned his head, he could see Naminé handcuffed to a table, being forced to draw. He hated the fact that they isolated her from all the other activities going on around her.

"N-No! This iisn't what I meant! You guys are basically holding her captive! You can't do this!"

"Nothing can be done about it now, Vexen shrugged. Roxas' heart twinged with guilt as Naminé looked up at him. She mouthed the word 'why' before she was forced to get back to work.

"I'm...so sorry..."


End file.
